heroesofgaiafandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Saucybandit
Archives - 'My talk page was getting far too long. Archives can be found by following the "Archive" links. *Archive 1 | Archive 2 Bazaars and New Items Apparantly... all the new items that were introduced are the only ones that are available in all bazaar levels. Old items are not featured in the bazaars at all, except every scroll previously available. In essence, Bazaar level 1 and Bazaar level 10 are the same, even though their help text says otherwise! So.. would you like to wait on changing the item information, or do you think they may patch this? I don't follow official forums at all since I can't properly log into them. ~ Goddess ~ [[User talk:Goddess_of_Pandora|'Talk]] 21:54, June 5, 2010(UTC) :Let's wait a week or two. Snail isn't exactly known for getting everything right first try. If things stay that way for a while, lets change them. I already fixed unit and spell names. All that's left are a few buidling names (notably Town Hall). I left redirects, but changed all other references (that I could find) and links. --Saucybandit 22:27, June 5, 2010 (UTC) ::Well I'm gonna do all this now, and I need major help. Thanks! ~ Goddess ~ [[User talk:Goddess_of_Pandora|'Talk']] 23:39, June 10, 2010 (UTC) lol.. I told you those category pages will be completely automatically populated. We have redirects from old names, so those pages will last us until then. You'll just be wasting your time there. :/ (i.e. Weapons) ~ Goddess ~ [[User talk:Goddess_of_Pandora|'Talk']] 17:02, June 11, 2010 (UTC) :Ok.. stop messing with the collective equipment pages.. your work will be in vain unless you replace the page with . All your work will be done for you. P.S> Get on! :) ~ Goddess ~ [[User talk:Goddess_of_Pandora|'Talk']] 23:35, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Forging Link Hey, we should have a Forging link on the main page. Maybe put it in "other stuff." Either that or make a whole new category for castle building fuctions, then you could include links to stuff like Tavern, Tower of Nature, Infirmary, Arena, etc. --Crier *It'll get done :). We've got a lot of fish to fry with the new updates. It'll probably get added around the same time we update the forging information. -- Saucybandit 08:04, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Equipment Types So, if you check out the bazaar (or unequipped hero), the equipment types/slots have changed. Should I reflect this in the template? I'm about to Semantify it. Stuff like changing "Combat Boots" to "Combat Shinguards". P.S. Your talk page is getting long.. time for another Archive? :). P.S. Any feedback on the Units stuff, please? ~ Goddess ~ [[User talk:Goddess_of_Pandora|'Talk']] 18:52, June 10, 2010 (UTC) *Yes, please use the new names for equipment before you semantify (Hooray for templates!). We'll move the equipment pages as well and leave redirects (though I wish the game creators would STOP doing that). As for the units stuff, I liked the colored references in the Tiers. I realize that might not be possible with auto-generated Tier lists, but it still makes me sad. Also, the tier 12 thing is bugging me (or was it tier 11?). Is there anyway to force the unit names to not split? -- Saucybandit 18:56, June 10, 2010 (UTC) ::I wasn't referring to the equipment names.. I meant the actual categories have been renamed for some slots.. I'll change it on all the items. As far as the colored references in the Tiers list, I'm looking into getting that taken care of. I really like those colors too. Gonna see if I can get them ranked into a color. What did you mean to force unit names not to split?.. you mean the Demonlord Samurai name is on 2 lines? We can worry about that later. Would you like to create the Demon category for those units? :) ~ Goddess ~ [[User talk:Goddess_of_Pandora|'Talk']] 20:08, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Guardian Troops With the new Guild release, we are supposed to be able to give our original Hero "Guardian Troops." It is unclear if these are converted troops from our inventory or awarded freebies, but they auto-heal if killed (and only work on our original Hero). However, I can find no documentation or forum discussion on how to set troops or the hero to this guardian status. Anyone had luck with this? *From the release notes, it sounds like there would be 9 tiers on a battle - your 7, plus 2 "guardians," which just magically appear when you need them. I've only had one battle in the open (under the new release, never under the old system), but neither I (the attacker) nor he had more than 7 tiers. His troops did seem unbalanced, though - a few monks and 2 stacks of archangels. Perhaps he only had 5 tiers and the aa's were guardians?Namunger 03:55, June 12, 2010 (UTC) *Best I can say is that the special "Guardian" troops only appear on your original hero. If you dismissed the original hero, you can't get the units. Supposedly these units never die, and revive after each battle. I suspect that most players who''ve been playing a while won't have access to the special units. -- Saucybandit 04:22, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Guild Link Do you think we can get a guild link on the bar to the left? Think it would be more useful than having the races + buildings tabs. Flump 18:22, June 16, 2010 (UTC)Flump Someone mess up the Elf section i tried to fix some words and kinda mess it up sorry............... Your message Thanks for your welcome message after my first (anonymous) edit. I've opened an editing account, as you can see. I've been involved in various Wikis, and was an admin on Wikipedia for a while, so know that it can get addictive -- but I'll be trying to be helpful without getting obsessive. Hereward the Wake 17:24, October 3, 2010 (UTC)